redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Shuaruri Tribe
The Shuaruri Tribe is a desert tribe located in the western parts of the Red Desert. Structure and Population A tribe within the Red Desert that has long been at war with its neighboring tribe, The Pareia. It is home to the famous Desert's Blade military division, and its leader, The War God Venersis. Governing Hierarchy Like most desert tribes, the Shuaruri are ruled by a Glow and a group of tribal elders. Madru Saba reigned as Glow for many years, including the Ten Year War with Pareia, until dying of illness in the year 253. His son, Ura, has inherited the position - though so far has proved to be extremely inept and petty. Major Families Saba - The family of the Glow, led by Madru and subsequently Ura. Venersis - The Family of the famed Venersis and his nephew Slav. Under Ura's regime they hold little sway despite the legendary status of the War God. Galute - The Family with Basura Galute as the leader. Military Shuaruri's military is powerful, though not particularly large. They have proven to be extremely successful in recent conflicts primarily due to the incomparable abilities of Venersis as both a commander and warrior. Despite not having the troops or Great Warriors to match Pareia, Venersis's perceptive abilities as a War God, and great individual strength allowed him to win battles despite a numerical disadvantage. The Shuaruri follow a similar ranking to the Pariea Tribe, with Great Warriors leading the military in battles, and dividing control among chosen lieutenants. It is unclear however, if the Shuaruri Great Warriors have the ability to override the orders of the Glow during battle if deemed necessary, as those of Pareia do. Under the command of Ura, Shuaruri's military has become somewhat unraveled. Ura's personal distaste and distrust of Venersis has led him to reform the military command structure in order to shun Venersis and his supporters. This has led to the promotion of those close to Ura, despite some of them having no real war experience or qualification - which has led to internal instability as well as devastating losses on the field of battle. In the year 258 Shuaruri's total military force was estimated to be around 50,000 warriors - which likely includes all the able bodied men in the tribe. Supreme Warrior * Venersis (formerly) Under Glow Madru the War God Venersis was the most respected and highest ranked warrior in the Tribe, and even the Desert. He followed the orders of the Glow to the letter, but had full authority over his division and the armies otherwise. However, Ura believes Venersis seeks to take his power - and seems to have demoted him in recent times, along with keeping him far from the battlefield. Great Warriors * Yasash - A strategist and warrior of highly advanced abilities. He is the most experienced and well balanced warrior after Venersis. * Sabira - A master tactician, Sabira is said to be physically weaker than many Great Warriors, but his strategic knowledge makes him a powerful threat in command positions. Individually however, he was able to almost hold his own against Yarmaha - proving him a highly capable warrior. * Madagul (formerly) - A warrior promoted prematurely by Ura despite lacking all qualifications. He was beheaded by a jealous and enraged Basura when attempting to assert his new position and take over.e * Recahrure - Promoted by Ura. Recharure is an idiot in terms of tactics, and horribly loses battles that favor his forces due to poor decisions and general laziness. His individual abilities are unknown. Veteran Warriors * Basura Galute - One of Shuaruri's strongest warriors after Venersis and Yasash, he hasn't been promoted due his rash and bloodthirsty behavior making him unsuited to being a Great Warrior. * Shultan - Likely strong enough to be a Great Warrior, Shultan has chosen to follow Venersis in Desert's Blade instead of seeking promotion. * Chinto - Extremely loyal to Venersis and the Desert's Blade, he is nearly as strong as Shultan, but wont leave his division. Desert's Blade A small but extremely powerful division of elite warriors led by Venersis. Shamans Political Relations and Current Events According to Slav, they are brother tribes with the Abuso. Much as Pareia is allied with the Empire, The Shuaruri apparently trade with one of the nations on the Western Continent to obtain iron. For many years Shuaruri has been in constant conflicts with their neighboring tribe, the Pareia. A decade or so ago they won a brutal ten year war, conquering the Flowing Sand Oases and a handful of Pareia's oases. After the death of Madru in 253, Pareia declared war on Shuaruri, taking advantage of the power vacuum (Ura restraining Venersis) to reclaim many lost oases and even force a stalemate, occupying half of the Flowing Sand Oases. Only when Venersis was allowed to join the battle was the fighting ceased. In 258, when events shifted and Pareia's Glow was anounced dead, Shuaruri broke the ceasefire and tried to take the Flowing Sand Oases, but have so far proven largely unsuccesful due to Ura's chosen commanders lacking ability. Site Navigation Category:Tribes Category:Nations